The Date
by Pegan-Heartwood
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been dating for two years but they've never kissed and their both starting to worry.Please leave a review so I know how im doing! Enjoy!
1. Dinner

A Date

(All chacaters blong to J.K. Rowling)

Ron and Hermione had never kissed. But they had been dating for two years, Ron felt he wasn't doing something right. He kissed Lavender when they had only been dating for two weeks. Hermione felt the same way, they were a perfect couple but things were just coming on so slow. Anyways each of them pushed the thought out of their head and continued to get ready for their date.

"Hello,"Ron said as he pulled a chair out for Hermione as she walked up to the table at the restraunt." You look completey stunning."

" Oh stop it Ron!" Hermione squealed at her complinment." You look rather charming to."

"Well its the bloody truth Hermione," Ron replied as he went to sit in his own seat right across the table. They ordered their food and talked about random things.

A/N: Let me know how ya'll like it! If ya'll like it ill right more.


	2. After Dinner

**The Date (cont'd.)**

**disclaimer: All chacaters belong to J.k. Rowling**

"Thank you", Hermione said as the waiter came and lifted her dinner plate away.Ron was still finishing up his spagetti.

"What would you like for desert?" Ron asked Hermione politely.

"Some blueberry pie would be lovely after my chicken,"Hermione replied as she quickley scanned the desert menu.

"Okay.Umm... waiter!"Ron called."Im finished and we like a blueberry pie to go please."

"Okay I'll bring you a blueberry pie.Would you like your check with that?" Asked the teenaged waiter.

"Yes,"Ron answered."Oh and could you bring us two plastic forks with that?"

"I'm sure I can find that," the waiter replied and carried off Ron's plate.

"Ron,"Hermione questioned,"why are we getting it to go?"

"Because,"Ron replied,"our dates not over and I would like to finish it in a place a little less crowded."

Hermione chuckled at Rons last remark because the restrant was practicly empty.

"Sure some place a little less crowded sounds nice," Hermione giggled. Then the waiter returned with the pie and the check. Ron paid the waiter and he and Hermione left the restraunt.

"Now you have to keep your eyes closed," Ron whispered into Hermiones ear.

"Fine,"Hermione whispered back. Ron led Hermione to a blanket that was spread out in front of a river.

"Okay open your eyes," Ron said.

"Oh my goodness!"Hermione exclaimed."Ron you did this all for me?"

In front of Hermione a blanket was spread around on the ground with candles lit all around it and had a perfect veiw of the the moon and stars on the river.

a/n: Hey ya'll wanted some more. Not that much but there will be more.


	3. Confusion

**The Date (cont'd)**

**Disclaimer: all chacaters belong to J.K. Rowling**

"Yes I did," Ron said shyly." I wanted our two year anniversary to be special."

"Well Ron this is special," Hermione answered." No one has ever down anything like this for me before." Then Hermione walked closer to Ron and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you like it,"Ron said into her ear." I didnt know if you would."

" Of course I would Ron," Hermione said drawing back from her hug," anything you do for me I like.Even just going for a walk with you."

"Well I just didnt know," Ron said meekly as he sat down on the blanket," I mean I'm a Weasly. I don't really compare to some one like Krum."

"Oh Ronald," Hermione said as she joined Ron on the blanket," when are you going to let that go. Yeah I liked Krum but I..."

" You what Hermione," Ron said looking up into her chocolate brown eyes.

" I..,"Hermiones voice faltered as she leaned towards Ron. Then their lips met and they both quickly looked away."I love you."

Hermione stood and walked off towards town.

"Hermione! Hermione come back," Ron called after Hermione as he jumped up. He raced towards the direction Hermione had disappeared to, but as he got to the empty street he last saw her at she was gone.  
"Hermione please come back," Ron whispered

" I don't know what happened," Ron said," we were sitting there on the blanket and we kissed. Then she said she loved me and ran off."

"Well girls are complicated," Harry said in Rons room at the bungalo.

"Yeah," Fred and George agreed.

"Well why did she run off?" Ron asked as he stood up from his bed and started a brisk pace around the room.

"Maybe she just got overwhelmed," Ginny answered as she walked in from the hallway.She walked over to the bed Harry was seated on and sat next to him.

"What are you doing listening in on us!"Ron exclaimed at his little sister.

"Well sorry," Ginny replied," I just saw you were very upset when you came home and Hermione isn't answering my messages, so I just wanted to know what happened. So you guys really kissed?"

" Thats what I said are did the door mess up the conversation?" Ron snapped back." Bloody hell, why wont she talk to me?"

" Like I said shes overwhelmed," Ginny said," I mean your the first boyfriend shes ever had that shes actually kissed."

"What do you mean,'first boyfriend shes ever kissed'?"Ron asked as he stopped pacing and stared at Ginny.

"No way," George said looking at Fred.

"Shes kissed some one else before Ron!"Fred exclaimed galancing at George then at Ginny.

"Opps,"Ginny said as she stood up."Umm.., I think I hear mum calling me. I should go see what she wants." Ginny quickly walked to the door and ran down the stairs.

"GINNY!!!" Ron yelled as he brust out of his room after her." Who else has she kissed besides me?"

"No one," Ginny lied.

"Your a bad lier," George said as he, Fred, and Harry joined Ron and Ginny in the kitchen.

"Harry make her tell me," Ron pleaded as he turned to Harry.

" I'm staying out of this one okay mate,"Harry said as he grabbed his coat." I'm gonna go."


End file.
